These Nights With You
by booksbooksbooksyay
Summary: Peeta and Katniss start a family. But there are bumps along the way. Everlark.
1. These Nights

After Peeta came back to me, I realized I have nightmares. Of the war, of the games. Luckily, his arms are always there to bring me back to reality. Like last night. I was dreaming of Cato, how me and Peeta sat on the cornucopia listening to his bloodcurdling cries of help dull to moans and whimpers. How the mutts were of the fallen tributes. The dream slides to the Quell. The jabberjays, how Prim's voice, loving, caring, Prim, haunted me for that hour. Then the war. So much blood. And Prim. Prim. PRIM. **PRIM. _PRIM!_ **

I wake to wet eyes. The first thing I see is him. He pulls me into his strong arms.  
"It's alright, Katniss. It is all over. I'm here."

As he runs his fingers through my hair I sniffle.  
"Peeta?"  
"Yeah, Kit-Kat?" I hate that nickname but he loves it so I tolerate it.  
"Promise you'll be here in the morning?"  
"I'll be here forever, Katniss."

_**~fifteen years later~**_

The next time I woke it was morning. Peeta had kept his promise. As he had for the last fifteen years. In the night, he had, out of habit, wrapped his bare muscular arms around me. He felt like home. He woke up.  
In a raspy voice he said, "Hey, beautiful."  
"Hey, handsome."

He pulls me into a kiss.  
"Love you, girl on fire," he says into the kiss.  
I giggle, "Love you too, baker boy."  
Peeta was getting up and walking towards the bathroom. I heard the shower running and decided to go join him.  
I startle Peeta as I slip my arms around his waist.  
"God, Kat! You gave me a heart attack!"  
As the hot water runs down the both of us I pull him closer. In reality there is no gap between us, but it feels like there is a vast valley. As I open my eyes, I look into those deep, blue eyes. And they seem to scream, _I need you, now. _As I sweep his now dark golden hair off his face, he pecks my body with kisses. I bury my face between his neck. Then we just stand there for few minutes, our bare bodies touching.

"I have to go to work, ya know?"  
"I don't care. You're mine." Eventually, we get out of the shower. I pull on one of his wrestling hoodies, some dark faded jeans, and a pair of tennis shoes. I love wearing Peeta's clothes. They smell like him- of bread and cheese.I walk to the kitchen and see Peeta is preparing some breakfast. It looks like eggs and french toast. As we eat Peeta explains all the different types of spices and such.  
"Peeta, I want a family with you."  
"What? I mean, are you sure?" He was obviously trying to hide his pure joy. Peeta has always wanted a family.  
"Yes, Peeta."  
"Are you sure? I mean with my episodes and all. I- I- could... hurt you."  
Peeta still has episodes. Little things tip him off. But all I have to do to bring him back is tell him a memory and sing.  
"Don't worry Peeta. You won't hurt me. I'm sure of it." I stand on my tip toes and give him a goodbye kiss on the nose. Then, I take a nap. When I awake Peeta is next to me. I scuffle his hair.  
"Hey there, beautiful. Saw you took a nap and you looked cold, so..." I roll on my side. He runs his fingers through my long, dark hair.  
"When do you want to start trying, Peeta?" My period wasn't do for another two weeks, so he wouldn't have to wait super long. He whispers into my ear, a deep purr, "How about now?" I giggle as he takes of my shirt and carries me bridal style to my room.

I wake up and it's the day my period is supposed to come. Judgement day. Nothing so far. I go down stairs to eat with Peeta. I take one bite and I'm puking.  
"Katniss! Are you okay?"  
I'm still hurling and he is repeating the memory of the beach. I don't know if it's for his sake or mine, but I don't care. After I stop puking, he calls the doctor. I'm scheduled to go in tomorrow at 8:45. Peeta stays home from work and he takes care of me, napping with me, making food.  
"Peeta, I think it was morning sickness."

"Mr. and Mrs. Mellark, congratulations. You're having a baby."  
Peeta was jumping with joy.  
"What... what if I hurt the baby, Kat?"  
"You won't Peeta. Peeta, look at me. You won't." He obviously doesn't believe me. Peeta doesn't trust himself. It hurts.  
I whisper just so he can hear me, "Peeta fucking Mellark. You. Will. Not. Hurt. The. Baby. Understand?" I wink because I know he loves it when I take control like that.

As we walked to Victor's Village, Peeta was leaping with happiness. I laugh.  
"What?"  
"You. You're so happy."  
He stops and wipes the hair from my face. "My love, I'm going to be a father!" He kneels down and pecks my tummy with kisses.  
"You're such a dork." I giggle.  
He stands up, looking offended. "My dear, it seems you have forgotten, I am _your_ dork." And then he kisses me. It was simply magical, like a fairytale.

We we get to our house in the rebuilt Victor's Village, Peeta sits down at the table.  
"I can't believe it, Kat. I'm going to be a father! I'm going to have a family!" He takes my hand. "With the only person in all of Panem I would want."  
After a bit of snuggling, we think of names. If it is a boy, he will be named Atticus Elliot Mellark. If it is a girl, she will be Rue Primrose Mellark.

_"Ms. Everdeen, we meet again." No. You're dead. "And I see we have a new member!" I look down and see mine and Peeta's baby. "May I, Ms. Everdeen?" I don't say anything, because it won't matter. He takes the baby. All the dead people I've ever met appear behind him. He throws the baby on the ground. It wails. I try to save him but my limbs don't move. Then one by one they kill the baby. Prim kills the baby. She smiles an evil smile and says, "You don't deserve this. You couldn't save me so what makes you think you can keep this one alive?" She then snaps her neck. Peeta walks in. "You never deserved me. Or this baby, mutt. YOU MUTT! **MUTT! YOU'LL NEVER DESERVE ME! MUTT!**_** MUTT!**_" He procedes to choke me. I scream._

"PEETA! PEETA!"  
"KATNISS! Kat, calm down. I'm right here." He holds me in his protective arms.  
"Peet-P-Peeta...Peeta...Peeta."  
"Kat, it's ok. It's not real."  
"Peeta, they killed it. Prim- Prim she killed him. She broke his neck. Oh, Peeta."  
He holds me for hours. I love his warmth it envelopes me. I crave it. I _need _it. I need oxygen, food, water, and Peeta. Oh, how I need Peeta. When dawn breaks, I say quietly, "I love you. So damn much, Mellark."  
"I love you more."


	2. The Episode

When I awoke the next morning, Peeta was already the shower. I slipped from the bed and pulled off my tanktop and panties. I then quietly slid in the shower.  
"Hey, baker." I put my arms on his wet, bare chest and pulled him closer.  
"Hey, hunter." I kiss all down his body. He does the same with me, adding extra kisses on my stomach.  
He presses his head to mine with little mutters of "i love yous"

We went down stairs to eat breakfast. We ate bacon, and toast. We kissed goodbye. I did a little cleaning and took a nap. I heard Peeta walk in and listened to him talking to the doctor.  
"But Dr. Eade, what if I lash out at her and hurt her or the baby. I couldn't live with myself. Alright, Doc. Thanks." I yawn loudly. Peeta walks over to me.  
"Hey, Kat. How's it going?"  
"Great, sugar muffin. What about you?"  
"Great, cupcake." He snuggles me and I run my hand through his ashy blonde hair.  
"I love you. So much."  
"Right back atcha, Kat." We eat dinner. Tonight we had roast, mashed poatoes, and bread. Then we went to sleep. It was like any other day. Until I heard a crash. I sat up frantically looking for Peeta in bed. He wasn't there. _Oh no,_ I think.

"Katniss... go... before... you mutt! You're going to kill our child! Just like you did my family!" he shouts. Oh no.  
He lunges at me and I dodge just in time.  
"Peeta! Calm down! Think of the beach! When you gave that pearl to me, Peeta!" He calms enough to sit down but he is still screaming. 

_"Are you, are you coming to the tree? Where the dead man called out for his love to flee?"  
_No good.  
_"Strange things did happen there. No stranger would it be, if we met up at midnight in the hanging tree."  
_His fist swings and hits me in the eyebrow. Warm blood flows down my face. "MUTT! MUTT!"  
_"Are you, are you coming to the tree? Where I told you to run so we'd both be free?"_  
His arms stop flailing but he is still screaming. I skip a few lines.  
_"Are you, are you coming to the tree? Wear a necklace of rope side by side with me?"  
_No he is just whimpering so I sing another song  
_"Down in the valley, valley so low, hang your head and hear the wind blow."  
_Peeta has broke his episode. He sees my face and goes, "Oh God. Oh God, Katniss." He's crying now. "Katniss, are you ok? Are you ok?" I tell him yes a million times before he stops asking if I am ok. "Did I... did I hit... your stomach?" Once I tell him no he sighs in relief.  
"Katniss, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit you. I'm sorry. But, Mutt Peeta, he... he.. I'm so sorry." His body rocks with sobs. We get my face cleaned up and bandaged. I let him do it. Then we go back to bed, but we don't sleep. We talk of the future.  
"I love you, Katniss. Don't you dare believe Mutt Peeta. I love you with everything and I love our baby just as much."  
"I love you, too, Peeta."


End file.
